


Maia Gets Her Hands Dirty

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [4]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/F, also sex, plumbing emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: When the kitchen sink leaks, Maia is determined to get the job done...





	Maia Gets Her Hands Dirty

They had been calling it “downsizing” but that implied that she and Amy were just reducing the amount of things they owned and moving somewhere less spacious. In reality, Maia and Amy were moving to a mediocre apartment on in a less upscale neighborhood. They were shifting downward in social class as well as size. The beautiful loft was gone, and they were moving into a converted factory building that had been knocked into cheap apartments by a property developer who wanted to maximize the space rather than deal with comfort and satisfaction of the tenants.

Which is how Maia Rindell found herself wearing her neighbor’s coveralls, with the neighbor’s wrench, attempting to close a water valve underneath their kitchen sink while Amy was still at work. The neighbor’s wife had loaned her both of those things; her husband was a plumber, but he was on an all night job and wouldn’t be back to help. Water was spraying out of the kitchen faucet straight upward in an arch to the ceiling. So the plumber’s wife stood over Maia, who lay on her back under the sink, and told Maia what she needed to do with the very large wrench to try and shut off the water valve. Maia wished she had any sort of muscle right now. But the plumber’s wife seemed to think she could do it, and was cheering her on.

Which is how Amy discovered them when she came in the door. Obviously there was nothing going on here other than actual plumbing, but to Maia it still felt weird when Amy came home. She was lying on her back, and a beautiful Latina woman (who had a very fat Latina husband) was standing over her in such a way that she could see pretty far up her skirt, which Maia had been trying hard not to notice. And the woman was telling her in English how strong she was, and how she could surely turn the valve that seemed not to want to budge in the slightest. 

And what Maia knew was going to happen was that Amy was going to put down her briefcase and push Maia aside, and take the wrench and close the valve in two seconds, because Amy was strong like that, and Maia, now matter how good she was with a dildo, was really just not. And that’s when Maia decided not to take no for an answer. Everything else in her life might be falling apart, but goddamn it, she was going to close that fucking valve. She locked the wrench onto the hex nut and gave it the mightiest of shoves, and when she thought her head was going to explode because she was holding her breath too hard and pushing with all her might, the damn thing moved. It moved, and then it moved again, and it was loose enough! She had to reposition the wrench to keep going, but it closed. It closed, and the water stopped, and the neighbor’s wife was cheering in Spanish, which Maia could not understand the slightest bit.

But Amy understood and answered her, and the two of them were off discussing things in a flurry of language, and it was clear from the gestures by the neighbor’s wife, that she was saying that Maia had achieved something significant, and this should be celebrated. Amy seemed to be agreeing, but the two of them were laughing, too, and Maia wondered if she had actually interpreted that correctly.

Maia stood up and tried her best to follow the conversation, but the neighbor’s wife had seized ahold of her and rocked her in a fierce hug, and then held onto her arms as she talked to Amy about her, which was weird, and awkward, so Maia stood there and held the wrench as the two of them talked. Then the neighbor’s wife hugged Amy, and left the apartment, still speaking a flurry of Spanish, until she finally said goodbye, the single word that Maia understood in the whole conversation.

“What was that all about?” Maia asked.

“Nothing. She was just explaining what had happened and how she ended up over here loaning you tools. You did a really good job, babe.” Amy kissed her. “She said you could keep the coveralls and the wrench, because her husband doesn’t need them. In case we have other plumbing issues.”

“Why was she hugging me, and then holding on to my arms like that?” Maia asked.

“She was just happy for you.” Amy said, shrugging.

“That seemed like a much longer conversation than you were describing.” Maia said.

Amy shrugged again, and went off to the bedroom, leaving Maia looking at the puddle of water in the middle of the kitchen floor. She set the wrench down and retrieved the mop from the hall closet, and set about cleaning up the water when Amy re-emerged with Amy’s favorite of Maia’s various strap-ons, complete with harness.

Amy came over to her and slowly unzipped the coveralls until the top of them hung around Maia’s waist, exposing the tank top she was wearing. Then Amy reached inside the coveralls, strapping the harness to Maia over the shorts she was wearing underneath, while Maia made her best effort to unbutton the top of Amy’s blouse.

“I’m really glad you came by. I’ve been having such terrible plumbing issues, and I need you to fix them for me, Papi. What would I do without your big, strong wrench?” Amy said to Maia, hiking her skirt up and finding her underwear, which she dropped to her ankles, then kicked them off into the puddle in the middle of the floor. “Oh, no. My panties seem to be very, very wet. What can you do to help me, Papi?”

Amy climbed up onto the kitchen table, and beckoned Maia forward, until Maia was standing between her knees. “I think I know where the wetness is coming from, see?” Amy said. She pulled Maia’s hand forward to touch her labia. “Do you think you could fix it with your big strong tools?” Amy tugged on the dildo until Maia was up against her, and Maia could slip it inside. “Oh, yes. Fill up the hole, Papi.” Amy said, pulling her knees up so Maia had something to hold onto to push herself forward. Amy took off her blouse and unhooked her bra so Maia could see her breasts, and Maia began pushing into Amy hard, while Amy tugged her forward and put her breast in Maia’s mouth. 

“You so good with you big strong hands and your big strong tools. Fill up that hole, Papi. I need you to use all your strength now.” Amy whispered, and Maia thrust as hard as she could, until it wasn’t very long before Amy had an orgasm.

“Do I get to do this every time I do something around the house?” Maia asked, leaning over Amy on the table while they both caught their breath.

“Of course. How else will I pay the plumbing bill?” Amy said. “Sometime I’ll tell you how our neighbor met her husband and ended up married to him.”

“I thought there was more to that conversation than you were saying.” Maia said.

“Also, if you want, her husband is hiring a part time apprentice for night jobs. In case you want to build up your biceps. And…. they might be able to hear us having sex through the bedroom wall.” Amy said. “But first, I’m going to need you to work on something in the bathroom. And because I don’t have any cash, I wondered if you want to take it out in trade?”

Amy pulled Maia close and Maia swiveled her hips and pushed into Amy again and again…


End file.
